


Ownership is 9/10 of the law

by boaterV



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, reformed bad boy, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sent to Midgard with Thor to continue his recovery. Too bad his quiet get away turns into a horrible double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had tried to kill his father. Tried to take over the earth. Murdered, maimed and had no regard for life, human or otherwise. He had been the definition of evil.

He had been punished. To a standard more harsh than Earth could provide. Torture and pain the likes of which most people would have never been able to withstand but strength had never been lacking in Loki.

Not the physical kind, although he could certainly hold his own. Mental strength. It had taken the Chitauri years of constant torture before he finally broke.

A fact that still angered him. He felt nothing but disgust that they had been able to use his anger against him. He was the game master. He was the one to play mind games. That he had been manipulated was why he had stood there and taken his punishment.

Then his world had come under attack. Evil forces looking to destroy his people and his brother had asked for his help. Thor, the chosen son, had come to him for help.

An anger had risen up inside him. A new rage that he had to fight as it tried to consume him.

Worse than the rage was the realization that he had tried the same thing over something that seemed so ridiculous now. For all his knowledge and skills he had behaved like a child. A spoiled babe that father hadn't given enough attention.

It was one giant cliche.

But that was the past.

He had served his punishment. He was forgiven.

Now if only he could forgive himself. Not for the murder, although he supposed he had realized how wrong he had been, but for letting his guard down, for letting himself be used.

He was sure of only one thing. He was never going to let that happen again. No one would ever get close enough to make him vulnerable.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111

Thor knew Loki was holding back but he was playing the dutiful brother. The repentant man. He wanted things back to the way they were but the truth was they had never really been that way.

Looking back it was easy to see how resentful Loki had been but Thor hadn't noticed, he had been too wrapped up in his quest for glory. He had been such a foolish boy. He could see that now.

The Allfather's banishment had forced him to grow up, to become a man. Jane's love had helped him to change.

He wanted that for Loki.

Punishment had helped Loki to realize how selfish he had been but he needed someone he could trust. Someone who would teach him that he didn't need to be alone.

Thor had spoken to the Allfather. It was time Loki was forced to open up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This is ridiculous. I am to be banished?" Loki stomped towards the throne that his father sat on.

"You are lost Loki."

"Have I not repented? Have I not suffered? Have I not done all that you have asked? Must I beg? Must I get down on my knees and confess again? Have I not bled for you?"

Odin flinched. Despite Loki's insistence to the contrary he was Odin's son in every way that mattered. Punishing him had caused the Allfather more pain than he could admit. He understood what drove his son more than he knew. He also knew that Loki was still bitter and guarded. He trusted no one. His hatred was buried but it wasn't gone. He needed someone.

Jane's love had changed Thor. She had made him the king Odin knew he could be. He wanted that for Loki. Frigga had seen a solution. She had seen a future for Loki.

Loki needed to go back to Midgard.

"I have made my decision." Loki wanted to argue but he knew Odin well enough to know when a decision was made arguing was pointless. Didn't mean he didn't want to. The truth was that it would be a relief to not have to pretend for a bit. To be left alone. To not have to worry about saying the right thing. Acting the right way. Showing the right amount of repentance. To not have to ignore the stares and sneers of the people.

"I'll leave in the morning. I'm sure Heimdall is expecting me." Loki stalked out of the throne room. His magic meant there wasn't much he needed. Just a few personal effects that could easily be transported.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

"Loki?" The prince softened at the sound of his Mother's voice. Regardless of his true parentage she was the mother of his heart. She had always been the only thing that allowed him to repent. For her alone he would try.

"Come in Mother." She smiled warmly at him as she entered his chambers.

"I have seen something." She walked towards him and reached for his hands. "Earth is where you will find your salvation. Where you will find understanding, where you will finally find your place."

He smiled sadly at her. It wasn't that he doubted her sight. But it was always open to interpretation and his Mother's love for him clouded her objectivity. Nothing on Earth was going to help him. He wasn't his brother.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111

"I've opened the gate for you." Loki only nodded. There were no words that could be said.

He was about to walk through when he heard a familiar sound. "Brother, wait." Loki didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want a long drawn out good bye or some other foolish sentiment from his brother. He wanted to be gone. To vanish into Midgard.

"Thor." He spoke and turned. The familiar mask in place. "I didn't think we needed a big farewell brother."

"This isn't a goodbye. I'm coming with you. Jane has graciously offered us her hospitality."

Dear gods no. Was this what his stay in Midgard was supposed to be? Where was his solitude? "The lady Jane is most kind." Loki felt the sneer try and surface but he pushed it down. Jane was a reminder of everything that Loki had despised about his brother. She had worshiped him from the moment she laid eyes on him. He had earned her love with nothing more than a smile. Like everything else love she come easy to his brother.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

Shield had put Jane up in a some ridiculous confiscated mansion in Kauai by the largest observatory in North America. A fact that Jane begrudgingly accepted. Darcy, on the other hand had done a dance of joy. Sure she was pale and she was going to need a ridiculous amount of sun block but it was Hawaii!

The surf. The surfers.

Darcy was going to happily tow the jackbooted thugs party line for at least a month before she got back on Coulson's case. Maybe two. It was going to be hard to be angry with all the ridiculous sunshine.

Sure she didn't get to enjoy as much as she liked because Jane didn't seem to care that they were in one of the most beautiful places on the planet.

Luckily Thor was visiting more often. Of course that made Darcy feel a bit lonely but hey she couldn't begrudge her friend some happiness.

Didn't mean it didn't hurt to realize she was still alone but if you had to be single she couldn't think of a better place to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane you need to look out the window and not just in the lenses." Darcy sighed heavily. She had been on Jane watch for nearly 48 hours. Barely any sleep. Barely any food. They needed a break. "two hours on the beach. Just you me and a couple of fruity umbrella drinks. Please."

"But I need…." Darcy just shook her head.

"The stars will still be there tomorrow night. You can't keep this pace up every time he leaves. You know he'll be back."

Jane thought about her friend's words for a moment. She saw the dark circles under her eyes and knew hers had to be just as bad. "Okay. Just a few hours."

Darcy squealed with delight. She could already feel the sand between her toes.

It was a 5 minute car ride from the observatory to the mansion they currently called home. It was Versailles and the Taj Mahol all rolled into one compared to the trailer they had called home in New Mexico. Jane barely noticed. So wrapped up in work she rarely noticed anything except for when Thor was in town, then it was all she could do to look away from him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

Darcy had just started to relax on the private beach when the clouds started to form. She didn't get up though. Instead she just smiled at her friend. Those weren't normal storm clouds.

The sun returned as quickly as it had vanished and Darcy had to shield her eyes as she glanced up.

"My Lady Jane, Lady Darcy." He nodded solemnly and Darcy got nervous. "I have something to discuss with you."

Jane moved from where she was lounging and walked towards him. "What is it darling?"

"I wish to ask you a boon. That is I wish to ask if we might be able to stay with you for a while?" Jane's face lit up but Darcy was still nervous. There was something Thor was holding back.

"We?" Darcy realized the pronoun mistake.

"Yes. That is the boon. I wish to stay here with my brother." Thor looked genuinely nervous.

"Loki? Destroyer of worlds? God of Lies? The trickster? That brother?" Darcy was flabbergasted.

"I realize this might make you uncomfortable."

"Why because he tried to kill all of our friends? Because he tried to destroy my planet, turn me and everyone I know into his slave?"

"Lady Darcy." She paused when she heard the hurt in his voice. She glanced to Jane and she realized she had been silent.

"Jane? Am I the only one who thinks this is insane?"

"He saved Thor's world. He was punished." Darcy saw the way Jane's eye got dark at the mention of his punishment.

"Are you trying to tell me he's reformed?" Darcy almost laughed at that, is was so ridiculous.

"He is Loki. He is and always will be conflicted. But he isn't homicidal."

Darcy wanted to protest further but she saw the pain in Thor's eyes. She understood how much Loki's betrayal had hurt him. She also knew Thor wouldn't put Jane in danger.

"Fine. It's not like this place isn't big enough. But I'm telling you right now if he turns me into a frog I'm going to be seriously angry."

"I do not perform parlor tricks although for you Miss Lewis, I might make an exception." Darcy felt a chill run up her spine but she stood her ground and offered him her best evil eye.

Thor frowned at his brother and Loki knew he had pushed too far. He stepped forward towards Darcy and reached for her hand. He bowed his head and tried to look repentant. "My apologies. Thank you for your hospitality. I will not get in your way." He brought Darcy's hand up to his lips. Time slowed for Darcy as his soft lips pressed onto the back of her hand. She felt the world close in as he looked up at her from half lidded lashes and their eyes met.

His lips stayed on her skin a moment longer than was necessary. The sweet smell of her skin drifting up to his nostrils and tickling his senses. He glanced up at her and he saw her pupils blown wide with shock. Loki had never had trouble with the ladies. Once upon a time they had lined up at his door. He had enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh, had indulged more times than he could count.

Never had he felt this spark. Magic was his to control. No one was going to manipulate him again.

"Great then we will be just one big happy family." Darcy turned to leave with Jane on her heals. When they were out of view of the Norse gods Darcy turned on Jane. "I don't appreciate major life decisions being sprung on me like that."

"I'm sorry. Thor had mentioned it but nothing had been decided." Jane was visibly penitent and Darcy softened.

"Has he really changed? Really?" Darcy whispered the words. She knew Thor wanted to see the best in his brother but Jane should be objective. She would always be a scientist first.

"His punishment was beyond words Darcy. Beyond humiliation and beyond pain. Their world is so beautiful and confusing but also so primitive. Might makes right." Jane shrugged her soldiers. The same rules that had allowed for the torture of Loki had led Thor to her.

"Loki is Thor's opposite in so many ways but I've seen kindness in him when he is certain that no one is watching. I don't think he's good but I don't think he's evil either." Darcy thought about her words for a minute before nodding. She was still pissed about the ambush but she understood why Jane had kept quiet.

"That's some great endorsement boss lady." Darcy laughed and smiled before walking back to the beach. "There are still a few hours of sunlight left and I'm going to enjoy them."

Loki and Thor were still standing by the pool when Darcy came back out. She offered them both a brief smile. She purposely didn't meet Loki eyes. She wasn't sure if the pull had been a trick of her imagination but she wasn't ready for another taste.

She absently rubbed her fingers across the spot where his lips had touched her and thought of him. She watched the surf as she tried to banish the memory. A pit was developing in her stomach that meant bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers had been living in the house for almost a full week before Darcy saw Loki again. She wished she could say the same for Thor. Him, she was forced to see more than she cared too, including a lot of shirtless beach time and morning bed head. He and Jane had been making up for lost time. Not that Darcy could blame them.

If Thor was her boyfriend she doubted she would leave her bedroom at all. Not that she wanted Thor. Ugh, He was all fists and arcane manners. Not to mention, although she could appreciate just how perfect a male specimen he was, he didn't do anything for her.

"Good morning Miss Lewis." Darcy tried to respond but it came out more like a grunt. She had gone to bed late and right now she was trying to function without the added benefits of coffee.

Loki's lips tilted in a sinful imitation of a smile before he handed her a steaming mug of coffee. "I believe it is exactly the way you prefer it."

She grunted again as she took the cup from him. Her fingers touched his briefly and she felt the shock. A quick tingle that pushed passed her sleep addled brain. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He bowed his head and Darcy noticed how regal he looked. She was shuffling around the house in an over sized t shirt and ducky slippers. Her hair was a tangled, dark mess and she was pretty sure yesterday's makeup made her look a bit like a raccoon. There he stood perfectly dressed in a dark green shirt and grey slacks. There wasn't a wrinkle to be found and she suddenly felt very exposed.

"I'm not a morning person." She tried to explain her appearance and Loki nodded. Taking another sip of her coffee she tried to watch him over the rim of her cup. He was right. It was perfect. She should wonder how he knew but then again it was unlikely he would tell her the truth. More likely that he would lie to her.

If she really thought about it she probably didn't want the truth. She knew he was capable of making himself invisible and since she hadn't seen him in a week she could only assume he had been using that particular trick. Not that she was complaining. The less interaction with the crazy madman the better for her.

Loki watched as she walked away. He had been doing a lot of watching lately. Cloaked and hidden away he watched her while he tried to figure out how she was affecting him. Certainly she was lovely. Her eyes were a crystal blue like the waters that surrounded this house. Her lips were made for sin and he tried not to watch her body but she made that difficult as she pranced around in tiny shorts and even tinier swim suits. He didn't understand this midgardian style of dress.

Why should she be embarrassed by her current attire when he has seen her in so much less?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111

"Twice in one day. Whatever have I done to deserve such a treat?" Loki purred the words as Darcy bumped into him on her way to the pool. Her head had been buried in a book and her precious i pod was in her ears.

Jane had left the lab early thanks to a surprise visit from Thor. Darcy wasn't complaining though. With the big alien around Darcy's job had gotten exponentially easier. He distracted her enough to make sure she didn't go on a 48 hour science bender and he brought her food and hand fed her so Darcy didn't have to stage a nutrition intervention.

Darcy looked down and saw Loki's slim fingers wrapped around her arm. Steadying her as she recovered from the surprise. There is was. The shiver of electricity running up her arm again.

She glanced up at him ready to tell him to cut the crap when she noticed the tiny flit of shock cross his face.

Chemistry was a bitch.

The shock was gone almost as quick as it had been there and the slow sexy smile was back. Objectively she could admit to herself that he was strikingly handsome. Those green eyes set in that painfully pale skin. And his hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it and see if it was as soft as it looked.

She felt him tug at her and she pulled back.

"Not happening. I'm not about to let some body chemistry override rational thought. Sure I dated some bad boys in my day but I am a bona fide adult and I will not be drawn in by a dark history and a tortured soul. I don't care how sexy that mouth is. Go into town and find yourself a surfer girl."

"I'm…"

"Don't care that you are reformed. The only thing worse than a bad boy is a supposedly reformed bad boy. I'm going to the pool Loki. Find a willing female to indulge your curiosity. This one is off limits." She pulled her arm from his fingers and she knew she could only do it because he allowed her too. Dam if that didn't send another shiver up her spine.

Loki watched in shock as she walked away. If this was a game she had just made the most confusing move. How was he supposed to counter? What was the point of making him feel this charge only to tell him she didn't want to feel it too? He though she would tempt him. Trick him. Try to lure him. It made no sense.

He needed to figure her out. Needed to figure out what her plan was.

He needed to watch her more.

The air shifted slightly and he was invisible again. He had spent too much time like this over the past week. He needed to know what was going on. Needed to know the risks and protect himself. He was not going to be used by a midgardian.

His face sneered in disgust.

He watched as she moved out to the pool and laid down on a chair in the shade. She proceeded to peel the skimpy covering from her body to reveal and even more slight garment made up of only a few triangles of green fabric.

He felt a heat move across his skin at the sight of all of that creamy pale flesh. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful it would be with his finger sized bruises along her thighs. It set the smirk back on his face that seemed to be his constant companion when he watched her.

He moved closer to see what she was reading and he stilled as she looked away from the book. She had appeared to sense him over the past week a few times. Only when he had gotten too close. As long as he didn't approach her he could watch her for hours with her non the wiser.

She adjusted her glasses before going back to her book. He glanced at it and smiled. It was a romance novel. On the cover was a picture of a dark figure with numerous tattoos and leather pants. How ironic after her little speech.

His smile grew as her eyes fluttered. She turned and put the book on the table next to her before fully closing her eyes. Loki watched as her breathing deepened and her body relaxed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

Darcy smiled at the handsome man that was watching her from across the room. She was dreaming. She was in a club wearing some ridiculous dress that in real life she would never own. In real life she would never have a reason to wear it.

She grew bold as realization dawned.

She had been reading that foolish book and she had fallen asleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had been with a guy. Certainly not since they moved here. 6 months? A year?

Oh my god it had been a year. And now Loki and his dam lightning touch. No wonder she was dreaming about romance heroes. Didn't matter. Darcy had needs and if she couldn't meet them in the real world the least she could do was dream about them.

"Hello handsome. Couldn't help but notice you from across the bar." Darcy smiled at her mystery man who now stood in front of her in the way dreams jumped and moved she couldn't remember him walking to her.

"I couldn't help but notice your stunning dress." His voice had a cultured edge that Darcy couldn't place, when she looked down the dress had gone from blue to green, it clung and pulled tight over her ample breasts and Darcy smiled.

"Thank you." Darcy ran her fingers over her curves and smiled as the man watched. When she glanced up again she noticed his eyes were green now too. She had been certain they were blue in the book.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Darcy glanced at the bar and noticed the bartender was suddenly there. She smiled back at the handsome man who now appeared leaner.

"I already have one." And just like that she was holding a tall slender glass in her hand.

"Another one perhaps?" The accent was familiar but Darcy still couldn't place it. Instead she moved forward and whispered in the man's ear.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" When she pulled back the man was smiling at her. Lips turned up that looked delicious. Darcy wanted to taste them and since this was a dream and not real life she leaned forward. Slowly closing the distance until she let her tongue dart out and trace the seem. She smiled as his hands came up and gripped her thighs. Long slender fingers biting into her flesh.

She felt her eyes slip closed as her mouth moved in time with his. Nipping and suckling until she felt dizzy and lightheaded.

When she pulled back for air she was in a dark room. The bar was gone and her partner was smiling seductively at her.

She gasped.

Loki.

Gone completely was the romance novel guy and in his place was the god of Mischief. She was annoyed that her subconscious would do this to her. Would temp her with impossibilities. But this was a dream. There were no repercussions. She didn't have to worry about moral implications. She didn't have to worry if he was using her.

She closed her eyes again and he was kissing her. She brought her hand up and gasped into his mouth as she felt the cool hint of his skin against hers.

She was in nothing more than her green lace bra and panties and Loki was shirtless. She ran her blunt nails down his chest and smiled as he gasped. She felt a thrill at being able to affect him. Part of her was aware that this was a dream which meant she wanted him to react like that but it didn't change the affect it was having on her body.

She smiled into his mouth as his fingers bit into her hips. Pulling her flush against his body before tumbling them back down onto the softest bed Darcy had ever had the pleasure of laying on. It was like a cloud caressing her every curve.

"Evil should not be this sexy." She mumbled the words as his mouth moved down to her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive curve before his tongue soothed the sting away. His cold tongue. How odd.

"Does this feel evil Miss Lewis?" His tone was teasing and Darcy smiled. She wanted to say something snarky back but his cold mouth was on her nipple and all thought left her.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Darcy Lewis was quite the puzzle.

Loki stood by her side as he projected himself into her dream. He watched as her body responded to the dream. Her temperature rising. Her heart beat increasing. He felt himself growing hard.

He wanted her.

When she shifted on the lounge and her legs fell open he forgot all about games and pulled himself from her dream before he took her. Not some shadow dream creation but him. The flesh and blood Loki wanted to bury himself inside of her. Wanted her warm wet heat to envelope him.

He vanished himself to the roof and sat down to meditate. He thought he was far enough away until he heard Darcy gasp awake. His name on her lips.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

She sat up flushed and frustrated. It was bad enough to dream about the tricky bastard but to not even be able to get off in a dream was just cruel. Her body was strung tight and her nerve endings were raw. Every movement was torture as it sent tingles up and down her spine. Heat pooled low in her core and she cursed under her breath.

She was going in to town tonight to get some relief.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Darcy sat on the bar stool in her tightest t shirt and a simple linen skirt. She looked like a girl on the prowl which was fine since that's exactly what she was. She had needs. No way was some battery powered boyfriend going to get the job done.

Sipping the beer in front of her she looked around trying to find a target. Her taser was sitting snugly against her hip in case her radar was off. She was ready. The dry streak was going to end tonight that she wouldn't have fantasy's about homicidal lunatics.

It took about 10 minutes before she found someone. He had a carefree handsomeness about him. Loose vintage t shirt, hair curling at his shoulders, board shorts that screamed surfer. His smile was charming and sexy and eyes had a kindness to them. He looked happy and harmless. Perfect for a night of no holds barred sex.

She started with casual glances. Then she stepped it up to longer stares with shy smiles. It didn't take long before he moved towards the area of the bar that she was sitting.

"This seat taken?" He smiled at the stool next to her.

"Not yet. I'm Darcy." She smiled and leaned forward just a tiny bit.

"Mark. Can I buy you a drink?" Darcy smiled as he sat next to her. They chatted about the weather and books and the most popular movie franchises. She smiled and leaned in and touched him enough to make her intentions known.

"It's getting late, want to get out of here?"

"I thought you would never ask." Darcy slid from her stool and into Mark's arms. He was a good 6 inches taller than her and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. It was pleasant and sent a buzzing through her blood.

When they pulled away she followed him to the parking lot. As soon as they stepped out of the protective glare of the bar Darcy heard alarm bells in her head. Her hand reached into her purse and she scanned the parking lot. Before she could act Mark was throw to the ground next to her. She turned to see him trying to crawl under the nearest car.

Figures. Coward. She realized not every person could be a superhero but perhaps with the company she was keeping her standards had gotten just a little too high.

"Stay right where you are." She pulled the taser out of her purse and smiled. "Do I look like a victim to you?" The figure just sneered at her. Before turning and walking away. Darcy hunched over Mark's prone form and dialed 911. So much for a night of sexy time.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

Loki had followed her to the bar. He had told himself it was to study her. To try and figure out her motives but then he had realized her intention. She was going to lay with some random male. His little trip inside her dream had left him edgy and now he was supposed to watch her throw herself at someone else.

He was furious. Every touch, every glance made his blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to tear the boy's arms from his shoulders.

She was nothing but a lowly mortal female. Not worthy of his attraction. He was not like Thor. He didn't see their importance. He didn't consider them equals. He had given up the quest to rule them but he didn't consider them worthy.

When she had slipped from the stool and kissed the simpering boy Loki had almost exploded.

He hated the thought of losing control over her. Over anyone.

How did she have this power over him?

It didn't matter. He couldn't allow her to go home with him. He would try and figure it out later. Right now he needed to stop her. Her slipped into an illusion and knocked the stupid child to his knees. He didn't fight back. He didn't defend her. He whimpered like a baby and Loki sneered.

Then Darcy turned on him and threatened him. Stood tall with nothing more than a taser. It couldn't hurt him. Nothing could, but she didn't know that. She was fearless and radiant and he felt himself grow hard. His pulse picking up. This was bad news. He was becoming obsessed with her. Instead of figuring her out he was only finding more questions. More things he wanted to explore. He wanted to learn everything about her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

Darcy laid awake in her bed that night. Her frustration level at an all time high. Her body was tight like a bow and she was on edge. She needed a release. Needed something. She reached into her bedside table and pulled out the little vibrating bullet.

She sighed. She knew she needed more but this was better than nothing.

Her fingers slipped down and she frowned at the dampness she found. She had been at fever pitch all day and her failed trip to the bar had only made it worse.

Mark's kiss had been nice but her brain couldn't stop comparing it to dream Loki. It wasn't even close. A sad fact to accept.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the details of her dream before her fingers began to slide against her wet lips. She hated herself for using him to get off but she needed it.

She was moaning softly into the dark of her room when she felt a chill but she didn't slow her pace. She felt her body go tight as she hit the point of release. Loki's name a whisper on her lips. When she came back down from her high she felt ashamed and cold but the tension was back under control.

Rolling over she pulled her covers up tight around her shoulders. She couldn't remember the last time she had been that cold.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111

He had prowled the island for almost an hour before heading back to the house. He had dragged three quite willing females into alleys and buried himself in them but he was still hard. They had screamed with pleasure but he had wanted them to be silent. Darcy's whisper had echoed in his ears.

When he had finally returned to the house he was currently residing in with his brother he caught her scent. She was in her quarters and she was breathing heavy. He knew he should stay away but he found himself standing at the foot of her bed.

His breath caught at the sight of her touching herself.

He couldn't help but peek into her thoughts and it tickled his pride to see her recalling her earlier dreams. It also made his body tight. He was having trouble controlling himself. He was hard again. Hard and wanting and he knew all it would take was a simple spell and she would be his. She would beg him for more.

But he didn't move. Thor would have said it was because he was growing but Loki wasn't sure. He didn't want to trick her. He wanted her to want him. To come to him. To beg him to take her.

No bad boys? Her words echoed in his head and he wanted to laugh.

He wasn't sure she wasn't trying to trick him but he thought it was unlikely.

Then she had whispered his name again and he was certain she wasn't trying to control him but he was going to control her. He was going to make her bend to his will. He was going to make her his willing slave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

"Good morning brother." Thor smiled as Loki sat at the table next to him. "I trust you slept well?"

Thor wondered at the smile that tilted Loki lips. "Like a baby. I think that's the expression."

"I'm glad to see you are adjusting to our new home. I knew you would thrive here." Thor smiled large at his brother. "It means the world to me that you would make the effort."

Thor knew who Loki was now. The filter had been removed from his memories. He understood that Loki always felt second, always slighted. He thought he had to fight for every scrap. Didn't matter that he was wrong, that Mother and Father had loved him. Thor had idolized him.

Thor smiled at the memory of his brother.

"Something Funny brother?" Loki sipped the cup of dark brew in front of him.

"I was thinking about that time you turned the royal scribe green." Thor's smile grew. "The whole court tried to contain their laughter while Father dictated."

"He was such a pompous little man."

"I was in such awe of you. Your strength."

"Don't brother." Loki didn't want another heart to heart.

"I know you look at our childhood differently than I do but I remember being happy. I remember having fun and I remember you being fearless."

"My fearlessness was never part of the problem."

Thor wanted to respond but Darcy chose this moment to walk into the kitchen. "Good morning." She glanced from Loki and Thor and frowned. "Do you ever get bed head? Or is that not regal?"

She pulled up a seat and sat at the table next to Thor. Loki handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled. There was a hint of something in her eyes but she looked away too quickly for him to be able to figure it out. His mind was drawn back to last night. To the way she had moaned his name.

"I have never seen Loki looking less than regal." Thor informed her.

Darcy gave him a slow once over and felt her pulse pick up again. Apparently she was still affected by him.

"Lady Darcy, Jane has been mentioning a certain restaurant and I believe she would enjoy it if you joined us this evening."

"Sure big guy. Sounds like a plan."

"You too Loki. I believe they call it a double date." Darcy choked on her coffee.

"That would be wonderful brother." Loki smiled as Darcy tried to come up with some excuse to get out of the plans they had just made.

"Wonderful. Jane will be thrilled. I'll see you both tonight." Thor leapt from the table leaving Loki and Darcy alone.

"I sense that you are less than thrilled about our current dinner plans."

"No shit Sherlock." Darcy gave him as exasperated look.

"I do not understand the reference but I think I get your meaning."

"I'm pretty sure you are playing some sort of game and I can only assume you have chosen me because there is a serious lack of available targets. " She stood from her seat and moved to walk from the room. "Thor wants you here and Jane wants to make Thor happy and well, being Jane's friend I want her happy so you stay but this game stops now. I'll go to dinner and I will smile and make jokes but I'm not going to fall at your feet anytime soon. Regardless of your cheekbones, I am not a slave to my hormones."

Darcy stormed out of the room and she really wished half of what she said was true. Because right now she wanted nothing more than to jump his bones and reminding herself that he was a sociopath wasn't having the same cooling effect it should.

Then there was the part of her that couldn't help but see him, see the pain that was evident in his eyes every time Thor talked to him. There was something between them. Some epic sibling rivalry that led to Loki trying to end the world. He was adopted. Taught to hate who he was without even knowing it. Instead of therapy and some bad body modification though he had gone insane.

Then there was the punishment. Jane had hinted at the epic awfulness of it and Darcy's imagination had filled in the blanks. She was starting to feel sympathy for him. Sympathy for the freaking Devil!

She made a mental note to download some Rolling Stones onto her i pod.

Yeah she needed more angry music and less groove. Anything to keep her mind off her continued dry spell.

Loki had been surprised at her little speech. Certain that she would just grin and bare it. Did she know he was watching her? He shook his head. There was just no way.

To test the theory he slipped after her. Silently moving down the hall to follow her. She moved toward the door and stopped before turning back down the hall. For a moment he was certain she had seen him. Her eyes held the spot where he stood for just a moment too long before walking into her room.

So she couldn't see him but she certainly could sense him. Interesting.

Little Darcy Lewis was quite the puzzle.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and Thor sat at the table in the kitchen when Darcy and Jane walked in. Thor was immediate lost in his lovers eyes and Loki for the first time understood his fascination.

Darcy was standing next to her friend. Outshining her in every way and Loki didn't understand how Thor couldn't see it. Couldn't see the way the inky blue silk clung to every delicious curve of her body. Or the way her soft dark curls shone in the late evening light.

She wasn't wearing her glasses.

The blue of her eyes seemed darker, more vibrant, and when she looked at him he felt lightning sizzle across his skin.

Then she smiled.

The lightning turned into a full fledged storm.

"Blink brother." Loki turned away from Darcy and glared at his brother, he wanted to slap him for pointing out his lapse but then Darcy was smiling and he saw the hope in his brother's eyes. . .

He couldn't take it away from him. Actually he liked seeing it there.

The anger faded and he smiled along with him. He saw the hope in Thor's eyes grow and it made him warm. He remembered all the times Thor had looked at him like that. The cloud of hatred was fading.

Perhaps she was magic?

What other explanation could there be for the sudden decrease of his pain?

Suspicion rose like a wave in him. He would have to watch her closer tonight.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Darcy could admit that dinner was a fun evening. Thor was kind and Jane told funny stories and Loki was charming to a fault. There was laughing and good food and even better alcohol and by the time the bill came Darcy was a little lightheaded.

Walking toward the exit she nearly stumbled on her heels, Loki's arms stopped her from making a fool of herself. She was drunk. Stupid.

"You smell delicious Miss Lewis." He turned his nose into her hair and took a deep breath.

Darcy couldn't help but giggle. "All the better to eat you with." Loki was such a big bad wolf but the alcohol was making it hard to care.

"You are a most confusing creature." Darcy just smiled at him and leaned into his side. There was a part of her that knew this was a bad idea but she couldn't help herself. The alcohol was making it hard to remember why she had decided to avoid him. And there was a really nice warm tingle all over her skin where they were connected.

"Loki can you make sure Lady Darcy gets home safely?" Darcy caught the glare Thor was giving his brother and her smile just continued to grow.

"It would be my pleasure." Loki offered his brother a half smile before he nodded. Things were changing between them and now wasn't the time to tease. "She will arrive home unharmed."

Loki offered his brother a quick bow and Darcy felt the world shift as they vanished. She felt her eyes slide close and her feet slip out from underneath her. Suddenly she was in the living room and Loki was carrying her. "My apologies. I had forgotten how disorienting that can be."

Darcy stared up at him with wide eyes. "Did we just teleport?" Loki nodded. "Awesome." Darcy's smile grew and Loki was drawn in. His head tilting until his lips were only a breath away from hers. He watched as she closed her eyes, he could smell the sweet alcohol on her breath and her perfume. It was enveloping him. Pulling him in. Making thinking hard.

He couldn't remember the last time a female had affected him like this. What was it about this simple mortal that made him unable to resist?

He closed the final distance and when his lips touched hers he felt his own eyes close without thought. She moaned into his mouth and he followed the sound with his tongue. He was plundering her mouth with a thousand years of skill but she was still taking his breath away with her tiny whimpers and moans. He wondered what it would take her to scream? What a beautiful sound that would be.

Then she was shivering and he pulled back to see her face. Her eyes fluttered open and grew wide as she took him in. He saw his own reflection in her irises. Red eyes stared back at him.

He mumbled the chant to put her to sleep before taking a deep breath and getting himself under control.

Never since he had first realized what he was had that side of him revealed itself against his will.

Darcy Lewis was trouble and he needed to find out why.

He placed her in her bed. Taking the time to flash her into her pajamas. He pulled the covers over her still body and walked away. He needed to figure out what was going on.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

Loki hid from the rest of the house for most of the next day. He knew Thor would want to talk about last night. About the what had happened. He wasn't ready for that. He needed to understand himself before he could discuss it. He needed to understand her.

He was watching her again as she went about her day. There was nothing remarkable. Nothing about her that should affect him so deeply. And yet she did.

He was royalty. He was special. He was above them. His intellect was unrivaled.

Loki had started to understand why Thor had chosen Jane. She was a good match. Above average intelligence, pretty by earth standards and she was pleasant. A calm and mellow sort of girl who could deal with Thor's exuberant personality.

Darcy was none of those things.

Certainly she was beautiful but in a loud and brash way. Like everything else about her. She was clever but no where near Jane's level of intelligence and certainly no match for Loki. She was average at best. She was common.

And yet as he watched her he smiled. All her little quirks. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear. The way she always took a too large sip of her coffee before it cooled. The way she watched out for Jane and Thor. The way her hips swayed when she walked.

He was enthralled by her.

He watched her work. He watched her relax. He watched her as she dove into the waves of the surf and rode the current. Her body moving with the water in some graceful dance. He watched as she let the motion carry her. Moving and twisting to keep her head at the surface. His skin was cool and he knew for certain that his eyes were red again. He needed to control himself.

He turned to walk away but he caught sight of her as she slipped below the waves. Her body flailing as she gulped for breath only to have another wave crash over her.

She was slowing down. Her arms and legs getting more uncoordinated.

She was drowning.

He wanted to walk away. She was of no concern to him. She was just one tiny human.

But he couldn't.

His feet would only move forward. He could have used magic but instead he found himself diving beneath the waves. Searching for her limp body and pulling her to the surface. He laid her on the sand at his feet and she wasn't moving. People were moving past and none of them saw anything. The minute he had touched her she was covered under his cloak.

He placed his hands over her chest and watched as she coughed up the sea water she had swallowed and began to breath on her own.

Relief flooded him.

He leaned down to watch as her eyes opened. "Loki?" She watched as he smirked at her. A hint of red in his eyes. "Did I just drown?" She pushed up on her elbows. "Did you just save me?"

"Apparently I did." He sounded just as surprised as she was.

"So much for being the bad guy." She smiled shyly at him.

"Perhaps I did it to avoid punishment. Certainly Thor would complain about his mate's friend being lost. It could be purely selfish. I hate to listen to crying."

Darcy tilted her head. She didn't think that was right.

"Liar."

"Prince of lies." he smiled at her.

Darcy just smiled and sat up. Closing the distance between them and placing her lips on his. She kissed him quickly. "Thank you." Pulling back she smiled at him, his eyes were fully red now and his skin was taking on a blue tint. Swirls and ridges coming to the surface.

"It was nothing." He tried to pull away but her hand moved to his cheek. Her fingers were chasing the ridges.

"Does this happen to all Asgardians?" He watched her face and saw nothing but curiosity. There was no fear or disgust.

"It is because I am Jötunn." She looked confused again. "Frost giant."

Talk about some serious self hate issues. Pieces were finally starting to fall into place. "Blue is my favorite color." The words were a whisper against his lips as she leaned in again and kissed him. This time Loki didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. Turning her chaste kiss into something passionate and amazing.

Darcy was lost. She had told herself the spark was something she could pretend would pass. She was a fool. This wasn't some passing attraction. This was all consuming. Never had a kiss made her lose control like this before.

She ran her fingers up into his hair and twisted them. Pulling him closer she moaned wantonly as he devoured her. Teeth nipping and tongue soothing. He was all pleasure and pain. The perfect mix that left her pulse racing and her skin on fire.

Who had she been kidding?

He was bad and scared and dangerously sexy and she was powerless to resist. She had been programmed since birth to want him. To want to save him. She was already half in love with him.

She pulled back and gasped for air as she realized just how dangerous he was.

They were on the beach. People were milling around, no one stopped or even glanced and she wondered why. "They can't see us. We are cloaked by my magic."

"Kinky." her fingers moved to trace the patterns on his face again as she offered him a sinful smile.

"Why lady Darcy who knew you were such a deviant." He smiled at her, dark and dangerous and she fell a little further. This was going to end poorly but she couldn't care.

"Perhaps we could do this the old fashioned way this time." She gazed at him expectantly. "In a bed?"

She blinked and the world shifted. She was in another room surrounded by softness and she was dry and it smelled of the forest after a storm. Earthy and powerful. She glanced around and realized they must be back at the house. This must be his room. The bed was massive and covered in gold and green sheets.

She only had a moment to take it in before she found herself being assaulted by him. His hands were pinning her to the bed while his mouth latched itself to her pulse point and she realized she was naked. She shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't like he was going to be chivalrous. He certainly wasn't going to be gentle.

"Why are you still wearing clothes while I'm naked?" Her voice was pitched low and she stuttered a few times as Loki moved his mouth along her throat. She wiggled her hands but his grip was like iron.

"Patience my pet." Darcy rankled at the name but before she could protest his hands were on her hips while his mouth moved south. She tried to move her arms but they were still bound. Magic.

She felt a chill cross her skin where he was touching her and she wasn't surprised to see the blue tint had returned to his skin. The ridges on his fingers added an extra level of sensation that was pushing her past the point of coherent thought faster than she would have though possible.

Her last thought before his cool tongue touched her heated core was that she should be more afraid. But then she was reduced to a puddle of desire and her mouth was creating a series of moans and gasps.

Loki was lapping as her core as his heart raced. His pants were uncomfortable but he wasn't ready to reveal himself. He refused to call it fear, perhaps trepidation. She had seen his face but seeing all of him in his blue glory wasn't something she was likely to take lightly.

Not that her reaction could stop him. He could easily force her or even convince her that she wanted him but there was a part of him that didn't want to. The new part of him that had started to grow the moment he decided to save her life.

"You taste like honey." He growled the words into her core as her pressed her hips into the bed. He was likely leaving finger shaped bruises on her hips but Darcy didn't seem to mind if her moans were any indication. She seemed to rather enjoy his less than gentle approach.

She felt the edge. That place where her body would leap and she would fly. The point where she would fall apart was coming quick. She struggled against the invisible bonds. Her hips thrashing against his iron grip. She was letting lose a string of obscenities. Loki heard his name more than once and could admit to himself that he liked the way it sounded when it fell from her lips.

Then she was falling and she was silent. She wasn't even breathing as her whole body tensed like she was being electrocuted. Her heart beating fast like she was running and Loki just smiled.

When she came back down she realized he was watching her. His mouth tilted up in a sinfully sexy smirk. She shifted to sit up and she realized her hands were finally free. She moved them to the lapels of his shirt before gripping at them and pulling it apart. A smile touching her lips as she watched the surprise flit across his face. The tearing sound of buttons hitting the floor.

She ran her hands over his chest. The muscles twitched as her nails brushed over his nipple. She loved the rush of power she got as he moaned. He was the god of mischief and lies. He had been around for a millennia and she could only guess at how many women had enjoyed the pleasure of his company and here he was. Moaning at little old Darcy Lewis' attention.

Power like that was intoxicating. Almost as powerful as love.

Another piece of the puzzle. Another part of who Loki was, another reason he had done what he had done.

"My turn your highness." She bowed her head to the exposed skin and began to run her tongue along his collar bone. His hands came up and to twine through her hair and she pulled back. She smiled up at him. "No thank you. Since I have no magic you are just going to have to rely on your self control."

Loki stared at her in surprise. She was such a puzzle to him. He wanted to study her. He wanted to understand why she did what she did. How she was able to affect him like this but then her teeth were biting into his skin and his mind was scattered.

Her hands were holding his hips in place and he wanted to cover them but he stopped himself. He didn't want to take the chance she would follow through with her threat.

Loki, Prince of Asgard, King of Jutenheim was letting her control him?

"Darcy." He growled her name as her hand moved to his waist and started to unbutton his pants. The leather was snug and she had trouble pulling them down.

"How do you get theses off?" She smirked at him and suddenly his pants were gone. "Guess that is a handy trick." She whispered the last words into his neck before she went back to nipping the skin. Sharp white teeth leaving a sting that her tongue chased away.

The blue tint was getting stronger. Swirls and ridges appearing on the skin her mouth was tracing. This was Loki losing control.

She moved her hand to his rigid member and wrapped her fingers around it tightly. He grunted loudly and his hands fisted in the sheets. She started slowly. He hand moving up and down adjusting her grip until his hips pistoned off the bed. She smiled before leaning down and taking him into her mouth.

He cursed her name in a hissed breath before she felt the chill run up her spine. The room had gotten colder.

She smiled as she moved her mouth up and down. Taking him as deep as she could. She swirled her tongue around the tip and Darcy felt Loki's hands on her shoulders. She was going to tell him to keep his hands to himself but she didn't have a chance.

One minute she was settled between his thighs giving him an epic blowjob and the next she was pressed into the sheets and he was thrusting inside of her. No preamble. No please or thank you. Just one quick thrust and Darcy was filled with his hard, cold, member.

"You are like a furnace Darcy." He smirked at her.

"An you taste better than a cherry popsicle on an August day." She wanted him to move so she shifted her hips and then he began. His hips pressing into her with speed and power. Pushing her to the fine edge of pleasure and pain. She threw her head back and moaned. Her fingers holding onto his shoulders as the pleasure began to build again. Higher and higher. Closer and closer to the summit but then he was slowing down. Shifting his hips and she wanted to scream in frustration before the build started again.

"Oh. My. God. Loki."

"Say you are mine." he wanted to hear her submit. Wanted to hear her beg.

She gasped and was going to protest but then he was pulling out and she couldn't bare it. "I'm yours."

"Yes you are. My pet." she wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. This was the 20th century and she didn't belong to anyone but then his hand was on the little bundle of nerves between her legs and she would have agreed to anything.

"So close. God you feel so good." The last word faded in a string of curses as she dove over the edge again. Her nails digging into the soft flesh on his ass. She was vaguely aware that he had lost the smooth rhythm of his hips.

He followed her over the edge. He knew his eyes were a glowing red and his body had cooled the room at least 10 degrees and she hadn't so much as flinched. Never pulled back. Never cowered.

He shifted his body as he fell to the bed pulling her close to his side. A possessive hand holding her hip. He stared at the contrast between the blue skin of his fingers and the milky white of her hip.

He watched as his control returned and the blue faded. Darcy shivered as she moved closer to him. His body temperature returning to normal.

He brought the covers over them and tried to think about why this one women had been able to make him lose complete control?

"Don't think this means I'm going to start worshiping you outside of the bedroom." Darcy's words were a slow drawl as she moved towards sleep.

"Of course my pet." his lips were pulled up in a smile and he pulled her closer as her breathing deepened.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

Darcy woke up alone. She wanted to pretend she was thankful that there was no morning after awkwardness but the truth was she missed the way he held her.

She was so torn.

He had saved her. Saved her when he could easily have let her die. He had given her selfish reasons but she had noticed changes on him. She felt stupid for thinking he was changing. It was ridiculous.

A leopard doesn't change his spots but …

She couldn't convince herself his motives were purely selfish. Reminding herself that he was the same man who had tried to take over her world. He had killed 87 people. It was number that kept repeating in her head over and over and still it did nothing to change the way she felt.

Hope.

It was a dangerous thing. She had seen it destroy much stronger people than herself.

You let the idea of a better life sneak in and suddenly it's all you can think about. You can't let it go even when all the evidence points to something much, much worse.

What was more likely? A man who had tried to kill his own father and brother, who had tried to take over her world, who had tried to turn her into a slave, had succeeded in killing so many. He was twisted and damaged and crazy.

Or he had reformed himself and felt something for her other than contempt.

It was laughable.

Even sex with him had been confusing. He had been quick and rough but he had taken the time to ensure she felt an amazing amount of pleasure. He had held her tight. He had snuggled with her.

What the hell did that mean?

"Good Morning My Pet." Darcy was drawn out of her inner contemplation by Loki's sudden appearance.

"You are going to have to come up with another endearment." She smiled up at him as he placed the tray in front of her. She reached for the coffee cup and took a deep sip. "Women of Earth aren't really keen on being though of as property."

"But you are mine." He said the words with a smile but she frowned. The hope that he was changing dimmed. She had been foolish. She turned away and pulled the sheets tighter as he placed the tray down and tried to pull her towards him. "I understand your discomfort pet. I feel it too."

She turned towards him as the hope swelled a new. "I don't understand."

"I am yours just as surely as you are mine. You have some sort of control over me. I thought you meant to control me. To manipulate me but I see how wrong I was. You are not capable of that level of deceit. Your face could never hide a lie. If I had been more objective I would have seen it sooner. My judgment has been clouded by jealousy and revenge. I have done horrible things." He turned away from her. Lost in the past and the pain he had caused.

Darcy reached towards him. The raw sorrow written on his beautiful features sealed her fate.

She belonged to him.

She would always belong to him.

"I want to be a better but I'm never going to be good. I'm sorry for that because I would like to give you a choice but I know if you choose to leave I would not allow it. I would never allow it."

"I don't want to go." Her words were soft and she smiled as she reached for him. "There is an old earth custom that if you save someone's life it belongs to you."

A wicked smile graced his lips as he pushed the tray to the floor and covered Darcy's body with his own. She smiled up at him as he ran a finger along her cheek. "My Darcy."

"My Prince." He smiled at her words. The bite of ownership lessened with every smile from her. He had been heading towards this since he left Asgard. Frigga had promised him a place were he belonged. A place where there would be no judgment. Where he would understand what was important. What was vital.

In her arms all of those things were granted to him.

So he would never let her go but it would be alright because he would make sure she never wanted to.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of five. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
